Hannah's Rise
by WhiteIce
Summary: Sequel to Hannah's Revenge! Miley is ready to defeat her old enemy, but she's going to need help from someone old friends! Now she's got to face her alter ego Hannah, in a one on one battle! But can she find the strength to do it?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm back with the final story in the hologram trilogy. Again, if you don't like the fact that the Suite Life is in this story, tell me in your reviews. I don't own Hannah Montana or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. In this chapter Miley is going to be posing as Hannah, but I'm just going to call her Miley so as to not mix her up with the hologram. P.S. If you guys don't understand what is going on in this story, then read the other two that come before it. Also, how do you find out how many hits you get on a story? Not reviews, but hits.

Chapter 1- Regret

"Holograms, huh?"

Miley, with her Hannah wig on, was sitting in Arwin's room, a.k.a. the Tipton's basement. She had been here a few times, long enough to know that if anyone could help her with the hologram problem, it was Arwin. While he looked dorky and uncool, underneath was a man who knew everything there was to know about computers.

She had come here because she was desperate for help. Miley had visited a few times in her Hannah disguise on her recent visits to the Tipton. She knew that if Arwin thought that Hannah Montana had come for his help, he would work as hard as he could to help her. Miley had explained the whole situation, just omitted the parts about the hologram taking over her body, making him thinking that the hologram had been bent on taking over Hannah Montana, which she actually was. It was Arwin's voice that had snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well, in order for you to shut them down, I think you'll need to take out their main central power source. And not just break it, but destroy it so that there is nothing left. But first let's just concentrate on finding the power source. You said this hologram was brought to life by a remote, right? So, all we need is a really big remote. Got anything like that in Malibu?"

Miley just bit her lip and shook her head, fingering the remote that controlled Hannah, that she wore in a necklace. "I can't think of anything." Then she tilted her head to one side and began to speak again in a thoughtful voice. "Weeeelll, we **do **have a huge electrical power tower and company. They're right on the outskirts of Malibu, but they're both huge.

"Great!" Arwin shouted, jumping up excitedly in his chair. "Let's jet!"

"Ummm, what do you mean by we?" Miley asked, looking at him with a weird expression her face, almost like pity.

"Well, we need to save the people of Malibu, right? So, here's what I'm thinking. London lends you her jet, we'll fly there, think of a way to take out the power source, and-"

"ARWIN! First of all, I am going alone, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of this. Second of all, do you honestly think I am going to be able to destroy a huge electrical…remote?"

"You mean we."

"No, I mean me. Arwin, I just told you ago, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care! I'm getting hurt all the time! Just ask Zack and Cody! Besides, you'll never be able to do this alone. If you want to shut the holograms down even momentarily, then you'll need me."

"But-"

"It's your choice Hannah, but I'm willing to do it."

Miley sighed and buried her face in her hands, groaning with impatience. "Fine, you can come."

"Yes!" Arwin cried, banging his elbow down on the table in his eagerness. "C'mon, Moseby can tell us where London's jet is, give us the keys, and next thing you know, we'll be in Malibu!"

After the two ran out of the basement, the air vent cover suddenly fell to the floor with a clatter. Crawling out of the air vent and collapsing onto the floor of Arwin's room, were Zack, Cody, Maddie and London. All four of them looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Holograms?" Zack said, finally breaking the silence, which had settled over all of them. Everyone looked at one another, not saying a word.

"We're going to go after them, aren't we?" Maddie asked miserably.

At this, Cody began to protest loudly, "No, no way n-"

"Yep." London responded cheerfully.

They all looked at one another again and seemed to reach an unspoken decision. Without another word, all of them filed out of the basement.

"We're going to get in trouble, aren't we?" Cody muttered, with earned him a sympathetic nod from Maddie, who didn't look happy either.

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAHMONTANA HANNAHMONTANA

"There it is." Miley said, looking down from the plane where she was gazing out the window.

Arwin, in the cockpit, swooped downwards a little to get a better view. He drew in his breath sharply as he saw the electrical factory and tower. Then he whistled. "That's a huge mass of electricity in one place. This is going to be more harder than I thought. It looks big enough to hold more than thousands of holograms' life force."

"But you can do it, right? I mean, you _have_ to do it." Miley looked close to tears as she said this. The stress from the whole incident was finally getting to her.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can shut down a place this big. It's mainly going to be up to you."

Miley looked out the window once more and gasped loudly. The holograms had revealed themselves and already had control of Malibu. She could see them, wreaking things on the street. Miley looked at her watch clock. It read 10:30 P.M. The exact time she had ran out of her Hannah closet to get help. She shook her head hopelessly. If the holograms could do this in 24 hours, who knew what they could do when they decided to journey outside of Malibu?

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the whole plane was softly shaking. It was almost a quiver at first, but then it seemed to grow harder and faster with each passing minute. Finally it was so powerful that she fell out of her chair, smashing her head against the make-up stand that was built into the back of the chair in front of her. Well, it was London's plane after all.

She managed to crawl her way to the front of the plane, where Arwin was frantically trying to keep control.

"Don't panic, don't panic. WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T PANIC!" He screamed hysterically, causing Miley to slap him to bring him back to sanity.

"Thanks." He rubbed his jaw. " I don't know what's happening! We seem to be losing control of the plane!" He shouted over the turbulence.

"No duh!" Miley screamed back, then pushed him out of the pilot's chair and tried to steer frantically. It wasn't any good. Nothing she or Arwin tried helped steady the plane out.

"It must be Hannah!" Miley shouted to Arwin, who was whimpering softly. "If we crash and die, she won't have any one to threaten her anymore!"

That's when she had an idea. But it was all going to depend on whether or not she was strong enough.

"Arwin, get over here and help me pull the controls so that the plane will move downward." She was already struggling to push the controls, but they remained firm.

"But we'll crash!"

"No, we won't! If we get close enough to plow into the electrical tower, then she'll let us have control of the plane again! Hannah won't do anything that endangers the holograms!"

Arwin looked hesitant for a moment.

"Please, you've got to trust me!"

Finally, she felt him take her shoulders and begin to pull back on her, which in return helped her pull back on the joystick. It still didn't budge. That's when she felt a sudden rush of strength, almost like other people were helping them. But who else was on this plane?

Her thoughts were suddenly diverted as the plane's nose began to dive slowly. Then faster, and faster.

"We did it!" Miley shouted and looked behind her. "MADDIE? What are you doing here?"

Miley was just about to chew Maddie and her friends out when she spotted the look of terror on their face. Miley swiveled around and saw that they were still diving and heading for the electrical plant. She was wrong. Hannah was going to let them crash.

How did you like that chapter? You can praise or flame, as long as you review. This is probably going to be the last story of the hologram trilogy. See you until the next chapter!

_-WhiteIce_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hannah Montana or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Fmx freak, thank you for the tip about the airplane, I don't really know that much about airplane controls. Zamison, a big thank you to for helping me with finding out how many hits I have. And for everyone else, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2-Lily's Awakening

Miley was numb as she watched the plane spiral downward towards the electrical tower. She couldn't hear Maddie's frantic screams, or Arwin's shouts of "Mommy!" All she could hear was her own voice in her head saying over and over, "You failed."

Why couldn't she have protected them? Was she too weak? Not smart enough? It didn't matter really, what the reason was. All that mattered was that she had let down the people she cared about most.

Miley felt her body slowly shutting down. Her vision was going blurry, and she couldn't move no matter how matter how hard she tried. Miley knew that her body was preparing herself for the pain that would come soon, and didn't resist as her eyes shut and she passed out on the airplane floor.

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA

Right as her best friend was closing her eyes, Lily opened hers. Lily blinked for a few minutes, then stretched. Since when did Amber and Ashley be able to electrocute people? And where was Hannah? Hannah? MIlLEY! Lily felt her body rocket up. Where was her best friend? Was she okay, was she hurt?

She looked around. She was still in Miley's closet. While the closet was torn apart, Lily couldn't see the hologram. That must have meant that they won! She grinned and felt a surge of happiness rise in her chest.

She stood up, and looked around. Everyone else was still unconscious. Even Mr. Stuart. That's when Lily began to get the feeling that something was wrong. Mr. Stuart hadn't been electrocuted. Right before she had been shocked into sleep, she remembered that he was holding the remote that controlled Hannah.

Lily's mind was trying to come up with an excuse for this when she noticed another problem. Where was Miley? Suddenly, she heard a cold voice behind her. "Good, you're up."

The blond girl spun around to see Hannah standing by a wall, just watching her.

"Where's Miley?" She demanded in a shaky voice.

"Bailed." The hologram began to walk towards Lily. Lily began to nervously back up against the wall. "She just ran out of here. Some friend."

"You're wrong." Lily stopped walking backwards and stood her ground. "I know Miley. She would never do that."

"Well, she just did."

"You're a liar!" Lily shouted completely losing it.

"What's the matter, can't face the truth?"

"What did you do to her?! If you've hurt her, I don't care if you're real or not, I'll find some way to rip you apart with my bare hands!!!"

Lily's shouting was beginning to wake up the others. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Great, that's just what I need. A whole room full of people like you, screaming their heads off. Guards!"

Amber and Ashley walked in. "Girls, take Lily down to the electric tower. If she really wants to see her best friend again, I vote give her that opportunity." Hannah said the words "best friend" like they were poison that she had to spit out.

Amber and Ashley gripped Lily's arms. Lily began to scream all over again.

"I can't believe you traitors are on her side. You're supposed to fight for the humans, not the holograms!"

Hannah smiled and followed Amber, Ashley and Lily out of the room. "Who said they're humans?"

Lily looked from Ashley to Amber and saw their eyes glowing with electricity.

So what did you think? It's a bit short, but I wanted the chapter to end on a cliffhanger with both Miley and Lily. Until the next chapter,

_WhiteIce_


	3. Chapter 3: Lily's Change

Woo Hoo! Hannah Montana: Season 2, will probably start soon. And everybody knows what that means! (Hears crickets) Oh come on! It's going to be when Miley picks Oliver or Jake to be her boyfriend! Why did I start this rant anyway? Oh yeah!

I don't own Hannah Montana.

"Hannah, Hannah," Miley slowly stirred as she heard someone call her name. What was going on? All she remembered was the airplane spiraling downward towards the ground and…. She tried to move, but she had only moved her arm an inch when a rapid, excruciating pain filled her whole body. Okay, bad idea.

"That's not the way to do it," said another voice. It sounded male. "THIS is the way to wake her up." And with that, the person with the voice pressed his lips into her.

Miley jolted up, spluttering. Okay, nobody was supposed to do that, except Oliver.

"See I told you that…..Whoa."

Miley turned to see everyone on the plane look at her with expressions of shock. She tried to talk. "Wh-What?"

That's when she noticed her Hannah wig, lying on the airplane floor.

"Um… I know this looks bad, but I can explain."

HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA HANNAH MONTANA

Lily was standing on in the middle of the electrical tower, on one of the beams. There were so many twists and turns to the whole electrical plant that Lily didn't doubt that if she somehow got away from Hannah, she would get lost, and never be able to find her way out of the plant, let alone the tower.

Not that she was planning to leave, anyway. She wanted Miley to be with her when she escaped. Lily wasn't going to let her best friend get anymore hurt than she already was.

Hannah was standing with her arms crossed, obviously waiting for something. Suddenly, a guard came up to her and whispered in Hannah's ear. The hologram looked furious.

Lily grinned smugly, sure that if Hannah was mad, it had to be Miley. And Miley had to be doing something right, to make Hannah so angry.

"Hey, Hannah, what's going on? Did Miley finally get the best of you?" Lily taunted, feeling some of her old courage come back.

To her surprise, Hannah didn't scream or blow her up. Instead, she put on a smile, and turned to Lily.

"Didn't I tell you that Miley already left? I thought that if I brought you here, she might return, but I guess I was wrong. I underestimated her. Maybe she's the clone instead of me, because she doesn't seem to care if you die or not."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lily was beginning to feel the anger rise up in her.

Hannah ignored her shouts, and continued to talk. "You see, I thought Miley would play the hero, and try to save everybody. Guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Lily spat at Hannah. "Just because Amber and Ashley are holograms, doesn't mean everybody else is."

Suddenly, Lily began to feel awful. It felt like her whole world was being ripped apart and judged by somebody. She fell onto the beam, hoping that whatever was happening would just be over soon. 'Please let it end, please let it end, please let it…..'

Hannah just stood there, watching as Lily was taken over by her hologram. "Now they are."

Like it? Love it? Reply and tell me! See you next chapter! Oh, and check out my other Hannah Montana story that I co-write! If you like this one, you might like my other story!

_-WhiteIce_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Hannah Montana. And yes, I know I took a long time to update.**

"Let me get this straight one more time. You're Hannah Montana, and that hologram was made to replace you?"

"Not replace me, just take my place for a while." Miley was getting irritable trying to explain everything. Her family was in danger, she didn't have enough time to go through the finer details of her secret life.

The small group was walking through the forest where they had crashed, trying to get to the electric plant.

"You do know that mom is going to kill us when she finds out that we ran off with a pop star who's really a normal girl to destroy a bunch of holograms that are threatening our world." Cody told his brother.

"Will she even believe us?" Zack wondered, tripping over a root.

"Just tell her it's all Arwin's fault." Maddie suggested.

"Hey! I am not……….Oh mother of all that is good and pure." Arwin said, looking up at their first view of the electric plant. It loomed over all of them, huge and uninviting.

"Well, it was nice visiting you, got to be going now." London announced turning around and heading back into the woods. Zack immediately turned around too.

"London, you do know that our airplane crashed and we can't go anywhere." Maddie said, even though she looked scared too.

Miley turned to the group, looking pale and nervous, but determined. "Okay, you guys all stay here. I'm going to go in alone, and Arwin will repair your plane and get you guys out of here."

"What? You can't go in there all by yourself." Maddie protested.

"Sure she can, bye!" London waved cheerily and turned around again.

"London! Listen Miley…." But as Maddie turned to talk, she saw that Miley had vanished again.

"Oh, great. She went after them herself." Zack rolled his eyes, exhausted. "What do we do now?"

Arwin grinned suddenly, "I think I've got a plan."

Cody and Maddie looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Oh no."

* * *

Lily's blond hair whipped around as she flipped and turned throughout the electric plant. She was running on walls, shooting beams of light, strong and tough. She had never felt this awesome before!

Of course, the hologram knew how beautiful it was to have a human body for yourself, and what a gift from The Great One it had been. Miss Hannah had been most merciful and most gracious as to allow her to be the one to fight and bring Miley Stewart to her.

Her eyes glowed as she used her powers to scan through the powerhouse and detect any life force. There….! Right.. where she was standing. Becoming a human was going to take some getting used to. Then another life force came up on her radar. It was walking through the lower part of the plant! Yessssss! The Great One would be so pleased! Now The Great One could finally get the body she so deserved.

* * *

Miley was climbing the staircase to the top of the power plant. She knew that was where Hannah would be. At the very top, surveying all that she "ruled". Miley had no idea what she would do when she confronted her, so she just decided to improv.

And then, suddenly, she was face down on the ground with no knowledge of what had just hit her but a flash of blond. Raising her face, she saw Lily.

"Lily, sweet niblets! You escap-" She was immediately cut off by Lily pinning her to the ground, her foot on her throat.

"Lily?" Miley rasped. "Lily?"

Lily responded by crushing her leg down even harder on Miley's throat. Her eyes glowed with electricity, and she raised her hand to send a powerful blow to finish Miley off when a loud voice rang in her head.

"Oh no you don't! Get away from her! Miley!" It sounded like her voice! But she was right….

"That's right! You stop this right now! Hang on Miley!" She-She was _lowering _her hand! Why was she lowing her hand? Why was her foot coming off of Miley's throat? Why-Why was her hand pointing at herself-

Lily was blasted a full 10 feet in the air as the light beam hit her right underneath her head. As she crashed on the floor, the hologram flowed out of her like water. It glanced at the two girls who lay motionless on the floor, raised her hand to attack, and then thought better of it and ran off.

Miley slowly began to regain consciousness as her throat gulped down the cool, nourishing air. Finally, the throbbing in her head reduced to a small pain, and she stroked her neck to make sure it wasn't broken. A few feet away from her, Lily was slowly stirring, looking around with interest. She saw Miley and gave a nervous little laugh. "You know I wasn't going to kill you right?"

The brunette flung herself at Lily, hugging her. Then she drew back and addressed the blonde girl. "I think I have a new idea."

* * *

"YOU FAILED ME?!" Lily received the fury filled scream with eyes closed, body trembling. She could feel Hannah gathering the electricity in her hand, ready to throw it at her.

"For-Forgive me!" The hologram shouted through quivering lips. "My host somehow managed to overpower me. I-I don't know what happened." She threw herself down at Hannah's feet sobbing. "Great One, forgive me!"

Hannah shook her head, gathered her electricity in one hand, and threw it at the Lily hologram with all her strength. The hologram, instead of absorbing it, took it as a penance for her disobedience.

"Get out! All of you! Get out! I want everyone out of this power plant! When I find Miley Stewart…" She looked around at the scattering holograms. "I want to kill her myself."


End file.
